El corazón del león
by Helionking
Summary: La primavera toca a su fin en las tierras de Poniente. Cuando el joven Jaime Lannister regresa a Roca Casterly tras pasar un año separado de su melliza, su profunda relación se convierte en algo más que un juego de niños. (Serie en proceso) Jaime & Cersei / Incest
1. Hogar

**1\. Hogar**

Cuando amaneció, Cersei aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan emocionada que, en vez de pedir a la doncella que le cerrara las cortinas, saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana de par en par. Una fresca brisa primaveral le acarició la melena dorada, despeinándola y haciéndola estornudar por las cosquillas. Desde la ventana veía todo Roca Casterly, con sus torreones y sus murallas de piedra clara bordeando el imponente acantilado. Más allá de la fortaleza se abría el Mar del Ocaso, un océano de interminables aguas grises hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Había algunos barcos, pequeños como hormigas, que navegaban en busca de riqueza hacia el próspero puerto de Lannisport.

Sin embargo, lo que Cersei quería ver no venía por mar, sino por tierra.

Cerró la ventana de un golpe y gritó que deseaba vestirse. La doncella -Cersei no recordaba su nombre- entró unos minutos después con expresión soñolienta y empezó a desabotonarle el camisón. Desde que el maestre Creylen había dictaminado que se había convertido en una mujer, en un examen demasiado íntimo y horroroso como para evocarlo, Cersei disponía de una doncella en una pequeña alcoba junto a la suya, lista para ayudarla y calmarle los dolores a cualquier hora del día. A la leona esto le irritaba más que complacía, pues suponía estar bajo la constante vigilancia de aquellas gallinas cluecas. Sin embargo, se le daba bien exprimirlas para que hicieran todo lo que a ella le viniera en gana.

La doncella sacó entonces del arcón su nuevo vestido: era de seda verde, tan suave como la brisa de primavera, y tenía un provocador escote bordado de dorado con pequeños rubíes engarzados. Cersei casi se lo arrancó de las manos a la doncella, por las ansias que tenía de vérselo puesto.

Tras pelearse con cordones y botones, y después de cepillarle con esmero la melena, la doncella colocó un gran espejo delante de la joven Lannister. Al verse, casi se quedó sin respiración: los cabellos le caían como dos ríos dorados por los pálidos hombros desnudos hasta más allá del pecho, y el color del vestido enaltecía sus ojos verdes como la hierba, salpicados de brillantes vetas de oro. En un acceso de vanidad, Cersei se dio cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba el escote. Y sabía que todos los hombres con los que se cruzara iban a pensar lo mismo.

—¿Estáis preparada para la recepción de vuestro hermano Jaime, Lady Cersei? —inquirió la septa Murienne mientras desayunaban en un saloncito.

Cersei casi saltó del asiento al oír su nombre. Tratando de mantener la calma y los modales, Cersei le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y contestó, con todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz:

—No podría estar más preparada, gracias a mi querida septa.

La aludida sonrió, ufana, mientras daba cuenta de una gran pedazo de tarta. El desayuno era el preferido de Cersei: pan tostado con atún ahumado y tomate, tarta de manzana, infusión y leche. Sin embargo, apenas podía probar bocado, de tan nerviosa como estaba. Se obligó a comer un pedazo de pan para no alertar a la septa. Mientras masticaba, se le ocurrió una idea.

De pronto, dejó ir una exclamación ahogada que sobresaltó a la septa.

—¡El regalo! —gritó Cersei, en su mejor papel de dama histérica.

—¿Qué…? —pudo articular la septa, con la boca llena de pastel.

—¡El pañuelo bordado para Jaime! Lo había olvidado. Tengo que darle los últimos retoques antes de que llegue… ¡Oh, no! ¡No me va a dar tiempo! —exclamó desesperada.

La septa sonrió, tranquilizadora.

—No os preocupéis. Id a terminarlo, y acudiré en vuestra ayuda en cuanto termine mis oraciones.

No había acabado la frase cuando Cersei se levantó y salió a paso rápido del saloncito. Después de cerciorarse de que la septa no podía verla, echó a correr.

"Y en cuanto termines mi desayuno, vieja gorda" pensó la muchacha mientras reía para sus adentros y se alejaba cada vez más de sus aposentos.

Salió al patio y subió rápidamente los escalones que daban a la galería de las murallas, arremangándose el vestido para no tropezar. Desde allí vio con más claridad todos los edificios y torres de la fortaleza, incluido el Jardín de Roca. Éste era la joya del castillo de los Lannister: un hermoso laberinto hecho exclusivamente con rocas de gran tamaño y belleza, con minerales incrustados que florecían de forma natural dando color y nombre al Jardín. Desde las almenas Cersei podía ver todo el laberinto y lo que vio en el centro le provocó una punzada en el estómago. Allí, pequeño pero inconfundible, se hallaba su hermano Tyrion.

Cersei lo observó con su mirada felina, pensativa. Desde que Jaime se había ido hacía un año, la muchacha se había quedado con la única y aburrida compañía de unas cuantas niñas tontas, hijas de capitanes y caballeros de Lord Tywin. Lo único que sabían hacer era coser y cotillear, cotillear y coser. Cersei las odiaba, en especial a Maddie Crakehall, porque era la más lista del grupo y la única que se atrevía a replicarle. La Lannister siempre las amenazaba con que su padre les cortaría la cabeza si no la respetaban, pero Maddie la Lista nunca se lo tomaba en serio.

Luego estaba Tyrion, claro. Cersei le reservaba otro tipo de odio, más profundo y ardiente, más pasional. Por culpa de aquel pequeño monstruo, su madre, la bella y cariñosa Joanna Lannister, había tenido que morir. Cersei no se cansaba de observarlo, analizando cada detalle de él que pudiera relacionarle con su madre. Sin embargo, a parte de la mata ensortijada de pelo rubio, Cersei no veía nada más. Cuándo él la miraba con esos ojos dispares y extraños, la joven sólo veía al asesino de su madre. Por otro lado, sabía a ciencia cierta que el niño era muy inteligente, demasiado para su corta edad. Tyrion había aprendido a hablar al año y medio, y a los cuatro ya sabía leer. Ahora, con siete años, su elocuencia y razonamiento eran tales que Cersei se estremecía cada vez que lo oía hablar.

Por fin Cersei consiguió apartar la mirada de aquel pequeño bulto deforme que era su hermano, y recordó por qué había escapado de la septa. Sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr por la galería.

Vylarr, el capitán de la guardia, patrullaba por las tranquilas y soleadas almenaras del ala este de la fortaleza. Su mente vagaba recordando la noche anterior, y tantas otras pasadas con Gretha, la nodriza. Por los Siete, aquella mujer era tan enorme como diestra en la cama. Casi lo había asfixiado cuando se le puso encima, pero luego…

Unos pasos ligeros le hicieron regresar a la realidad. Alguien corría hacia él. Se volvió y se quedó sin palabras al ver a la hija de Lord Tywin, corriendo como una hermosa dríada de los bosques. Le abrió el paso sin hacer preguntas. Sabía por experiencia que no era conveniente irritar a Lady Cersei. Además, la visión de la muchacha rubia corriendo por la muralla con los cabellos al viento, las mejillas encendidas y aquel impresionante vestido no dejaron espacio en su cerebro para reaccionar con nada más que un débil "bienvenida, Lady Cersei".

Durante largo rato, Cersei no se movió. Desde allí, el punto más alto de la fortaleza, sólo se veían montes y colinas, salpicadas aquí y allá de algún que otro pueblo y algunos castillos. Marcaceniza quedaba demasiado lejos, y la bruma se la habría tapado igualmente. A pesar de ello, Cersei siguió escrutando el ondulado horizonte, incansable, esperando. Como una leona que aguarda a su presa.

* * *

Jaime fue el primero en divisar el imponente acantilado coronado por la fortaleza de Roca Casterly. Sus murallas de piedra relucían como si fueran de oro bajo la luz de la mañana y ofrecían un espectáculo tan hermoso que quitaba el aliento. No pudo evitar gritar de júbilo, porque había vuelto a su hogar. Había vuelto a _ella_.

Detrás de él, cuatro jinetes espolearon a sus caballos para dar alcance al heredero de la casa Lannister. Éste volvió su rubia cabeza hacia ellos y rió con sincera alegría.

—¿Qué me dices, Marbrand? Tu cabaña en el bosque no puede compararse con esto. ¡Bienvenido a Roca Casterly! —exclamó señalando con el brazo la hermosa fortaleza.

Addam Marbrand, un chico de unos catorce años, detuvo su caballo junto al de Jaime y se puso una mano ante los ojos para protegerse del Sol. Escudriñó al frente con la mirada ceñuda y hosca típica de los Marbrand, y emitió un gruñido que Jaime no supo identificar. En Marcaceniza, el castillo de su familia, se había sentido muy ufano y valiente como para burlarse de Jaime a todas horas, provocándole y asegurándose que siempre le pillaran haciendo algo malo. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo habían castigado por culpa de Marbrand, pero sí recordaba todos y cada uno de los golpes y las palizas. Pero ya no estaban en Marcaceniza, y tanto Jaime como Addam eran conscientes de lo que eso podía significar.

Aún así, su expresión de absoluta alegría no se modificó ni un ápice y se volvió hacia el otro lado, arrancando destellos a su cabello rubio.

—¡Lancel, Willem, Martyn! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Decidle a mi tío Kevan que me adelanto para prepararle un banquete!—gritó a los otros jinetes, y sin esperar respuesta, arrancó a galopar hacia su hogar.

Sin embargo, al llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza se obligó a detener a _Furia_ , su yegua parda. Después de doce meses bajo la tutela de Ser Kevan Lannister, en su mente se habían grabado a fuego una serie de instrucciones, a cuál más aburrida, que indicaban cuál era el correcto comportamiento de un caballero. Las palizas que le había propinado su tío y sus instructores en Marcaceniza se habían asegurado que no se dejaría llevar más por sus impulsos infantiles. Por eso, a pesar de que se sentía morir por dentro, aguardó ante las puertas a que llegara el resto de jinetes.

Mientras esperaba, contempló la grandiosa muralla que se elevaba ante él. Un año antes había pensado que esas piedras le encerraban, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos estar dentro de ellas. Durante un segundo le pareció ver un familiar destello dorado arriba, en las almenas, pero al pestañear ya no vio nada más que muralla y cielo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron sus primos, su tío Kevan y Addam Marbrand, el nuevo pupilo de los Lannister. Detrás venían dos guardias y un sirviente. Ser Kevan dirigió una dura mirada a su sobrino, pero no dijo nada y se colocó delante de la comitiva. Por fin, a una orden que rugió su tío, las puertas de Roca Casterly se abrieron para ellos.

Jaime absorbió cada detalle que veía, oía y olía, mientras _Furia_ trotaba por los conocidos puentes hacia el patio de armas del castillo. Todo era familiar y a la vez nuevo para él. No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada de superioridad al imbécil de Addam, que cabalgaba a su lado. Le produjo cierto fastidio la expresión de satisfacción que vio en su rostro. "Tú me has hecho pasar un infierno en tu casa, Marbrand. Ahora me toca a mí."

Se olvidó de esos oscuros pensamientos al llegar al patio. Allí esperaba la familia Lannister junto con un ejército de mozos de cuadras, sirvientes y doncellas, listos para acomodar a los visitantes. Pero Jaime no necesitó buscar mucho entre la multitud para encontrar a la persona que buscaba: podría encontrar su cabellera dorada y su mirada felina en medio de un ejército en la oscuridad. Allí estaba: esperando para recibirlo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa tan amplia y luminosa como el Sol. Al verla, el corazón pareció querer salírsele del pecho y Jaime se tuvo que agarrar bien a las riendas de _Furia_ para controlarse. Musitó una oración al Guerrero por lo bajo, y sólo así consiguió no saltar e ir corriendo a abrazarla.

En vez de eso, bajó orgulloso de _Furia_ , haciendo gala de una templanza que no sentía, y se dispuso a saludar con respetuosas reverencias a toda la Corte de leones y corderos que se había congregado allí. Al llegar frente a su hermana, se inclinó tanto que casi se tocó las rodillas con la frente, y al incorporarse y guiñarle un ojo vio que la muchacha apenas podía aguantar la risa. Jaime sintió que el pecho le iba a estallar. Después de haberse pasado todo un año entrenando duramente, recibiendo palizas de sus instructores y siendo sometido a una presión militar, _aquello_ era la prueba de fuego. Ver a su melliza, su alma gemela, aguantándose la risa a pocos centímetros de distancia y no poder abrazarla y hacerle cosquillas hasta que sus ojos verdes acabaran inundados de lágrimas de risa.

Pero el protocolo era el protocolo, como le había grabado en la mente su tío Kevan. No sólo lo habían entrenado para ser un guerrero, sino también el perfecto caballero. Sintiendo la gélida mirada de su tío y de su padre fijas en él, se incorporó con la espalda bien recta y miró al frente en una perfecta imitación del idiota de Marbrand, que saludaba ceñudo y tieso como si le hubieran metido una escoba por el culo. De reojo vio que Cersei sonreía aún más, y notó una sensación muy cálida y agradable en el pecho.

Después, todo fueron exhibiciones de sus mejoras en el manejo de la espada y la lanza, aburridas conversaciones con sus familiares lejanos… Lo único que le dio consuelo fue su hermano pequeño, Tyrion. Éste estaba deseoso de escuchar todas y cada una de sus aventuras en Marcaceniza, y Jaime le contó cada detalle sobre lo llorica que era Lancel, lo flojuchos que eran Willem y Martyn y lo pedorro que era Addam Marbrand. Tyrion no podía parar de reír, y le contagió la risa a su hermano mayor.

—Te he echado de menos, Jaimie —dijo Tyrion al final, cuando se les fue la risa.

El mayor le miró y vio que el semblante de Tyrion se había ensombrecido de pronto. No necesitaba preguntar, puesto que ya sabía por qué: su hermana Cersei podía llegar a ser realmente cruel con él. Dispuesto a animarlo, lo cogió por los hombros y le dijo:

—¡Y yo a ti, duendecillo! Mira, te he traído una cosa.

Tyrion miró con admiración e impaciencia a su hermano mayor mientras éste rebuscaba por los bolsillos de su capa.

—¡Aquí está!

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos mientras cogía el regalo que le ofrecía Jaime. Era un libro encuadernado en cuero, cuyo título decía: "Historias y leyendas de los dragones". Tyrion lo abrió y Jaime se despidió de él con un apretón en el hombro, pues sabía que ya nada ni nadie podría arrancarle de la lectura.

Al atardecer empezaron los preparativos para una cena de bienvenida en el Gran Salón. Jaime, sentado por primera vez a la misma mesa que Lord Tywin, se sentía increíblemente feliz, pero al ver a su hermana Cersei sentada en otra mesa, dolorosamente lejos, tuvo la sensación de que estaba incompleto. La muchacha llevaba un impresionante vestido verde con pequeños rubíes engastados en el escote, que a su vez dejaba ver unos pechos que _antes no estaban ahí_ , como Jaime pudo comprobar atragantándose con un muslo de pato. Ahora que la observaba detenidamente, su cuerpo había experimentado cambios durante el tiempo que no se habían visto: su cara había perdido gran parte de la redondez infantil y su pelo había crecido un palmo, enmarcándole el rostro en dos suaves cascadas de oro líquido. Toda ella parecía más esbelta y, en definitiva, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Parecía sumida en una interminable charla con la septa Murienne. Jaime deseó que en ese momento se abriera la Tierra bajo el trasero de la septa, de Addam Marbrand y de todos los asistentes al banquete menos de ella y de él. Quería abrazarla, contarle todas las penurias y aventuras que había vivido en Marcaceniza, y reír juntos hasta que les doliera la barriga. Los únicos amigos que había hecho bajo la férrea instrucción de Ser Kevan eran la espada y la lanza, y el contacto con los otros chicos había sido de todo menos amistoso. Estaba cansado de jugar a ser un caballero. Quería ser un niño otra vez, y sólo podía serlo con Cersei.

Pero la cena amenazaba con no terminar nunca. Después de los postres -cisnes de merengue, uvas pasas y queso blanco con miel- los sirvientes retiraron las mesas para formar un improvisado salón de baile. Wat Sonrisablanca, el bardo, empezó a tocar _Las lluvias de Castamere_ y en seguida se agruparon muchos de los asistentes.

Jaime vio cómo Lord Tywin se relajaba con la música mientras bebía tragos de su copa, al tiempo que Ser Kevan discutía animadamente con Ser Stafford. Con una educada disculpa, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la de su hermana con una sonrisa, pero se quedó helado. Junto a ella estaba Ser-Addam-Pedos-Marbrand, diciéndole algo que él no alcanzaba a oír, pero que sin duda debía ser horriblemente grosero y repugnante. O no, se dijo furioso, cuando oyó la risa musical de Cersei. Se quedó allí plantado, entorpeciendo el paso a los sirvientes a los que no veía y haciendo que uno de ellos se tropezara con una bandeja llena de platos y armara un estruendo. En ese momento, Cersei volvió la cabeza, sobresaltada, y su cara se iluminó al ver a Jaime. La muchacha dijo algo a Marbrand, que la besó en la mano y se marchó a hablar con otros caballeros. Cersei se dirigió entonces hacia Jaime.

Para cuando la tuvo delante, Addam Marbrand había desaparecido de su mente, y todo en lo que llenaba el cerebro del muchacho era luz y calidez. Comprobó que ambos habían crecido, puesto que sus ojos se encontraron a la misma altura. Los de ella eran verdes con vetas doradas y le observaban con una mirada felina que hizo sonreír a Jaime.

—Estás feísima.

—Claro, me parezco a ti.

Esa respuesta rápida y mordaz, acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hizo darse cuenta a Jaime de cuánto la había echado de menos.


	2. Juego de niños

**2\. Juego de niños**

Jaime no abrió los ojos hasta que estuvo perfectamente seguro de que Gretha, o Gordetha, como la llamaban él y Cersei, había dirigido sus pasos de uro obeso hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Aún así, permaneció unos minutos alerta, sin mover un músculo, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad.

Se hallaba solo, metido en la inmensa cama entre mantas y colchas rojo oscuro bordadas con hilos de oro. Corroboró que había crecido mientras se hallaba fuera, ya que los pies casi le rozaban el borde del colchón.

Siempre había odiado aquella cama. Cuando era pequeño dormía con su melliza, ambos abrazados hasta tal punto que no se podía distinguir dónde acababa una cabellera dorada y dónde empezaba la otra. Sin embargo, cuando cumplieron ocho años Lord Tywin dictaminó que ya no eran unos chiquillos, dando comienzo así a su educación por separado. Por supuesto, se acabó lo de dormir en la misma cama: Jaime tuvo entonces una habitación separada, más grande y elegante que la anterior. No obstante, de poco sirvieron estas ventajas a la hora de hacer entrar en razón a un Jaime lloroso y chillón, que después de mucho pelear se sometió a la voluntad de su padre.

Jaime gruñó para sus adentros mientras se quitaba las mantas de encima de un manotazo. ¿Por qué tenían que crecer? Hacerse mayores solo había implicado cosas malas, cosas que le separaban de ella.

En una de las cartas de Cersei, ésta le explicaba que estaba practicando mucho la costura. ¡Costura! Jaime había sentido la rabia y la tristeza de su hermana como si fueran las suyas propias cuando le comunicaron que se iba de pupilo a Marcaceniza. Cersei y él siempre habían practicado esgrima juntos, y jugaban a la guerra siempre que tenían un rato libre. Era una tortura para ella saber que Jaime estaba lejos de casa, aprendiendo a combatir y a hacerse un hombre, mientras ella estaba condenada a las lecciones baile, religión, modales y _costura_.

Jaime salió al corredor descalzo, pisando sobre los juncos que cubrían el suelo de piedra. No se había molestado en coger una lámpara de aceite, pues conocía el camino de memoria hasta la habitación de Cersei, la que antes compartían. _Si es que no había cambiado_ … Se quedó paralizado en la oscuridad del frío pasillo, indeciso ante tal posibilidad. ¿Le habrían dado a Cersei una nueva habitación, más grande que la que compartían de niños? ¿Necesitaba un cuarto especial ahora que había… _florecido_? Jaime se sintió confuso y desorientado. No tenía ni idea de las necesidades especiales de una muchacha que _ya era mujer_. ¿Bañeras? ¿Flores? ¿Pasteles? Tenía que preguntárselo a Cersei. Y para eso, antes debía _encontrarla_.

Decidido a no perder los nervios, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se concentró en su respiración, cada vez más lenta y pausada. Pronto dejó de notar la aspereza de los juncos bajo los pies descalzos, o la corriente suave que recorría el pasillo, o la familiar rugosidad de las paredes de piedra. Sólo sentía su propia respiración y su mente, brillando dorada en medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces _sintió_ a Cersei. Brillaba tanto o más que Jaime, y sin que él se lo ordenara sus pies empezaron a dirigirle hasta ella. Sentía su conexión con Cersei cada vez más fuerte y caminó con seguridad por corredores y escaleras, atraído como una mosca a la luz.

Finalmente, después de subir unas escaleras de caracol -Jaime supuso que era la Torre del Ocaso, pero no estaba muy seguro- llegó hasta una puerta de madera. Ni siquiera se planteó si su hermana estaría allí. Lo sabía con certeza.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él se moviera. A contraluz, gracias a un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, Jaime distinguió una silueta de su misma altura, con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y un camisón. No le habría hecho falta ni tener los ojos abiertos para reconocer el olor y el aura de Cersei. El insecto había llegado por fin al Sol.

—Has tardado.

Cersei nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina. Era consciente que, apenas a unos metros, la sirvienta dormía separada únicamente por unas cortinas. En silencio pidió a los Siete que fuera sorda como una tapia.

Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Lord Tywin había sido muy claro respecto a la cuestión de dormir juntos, pero la verdad era que no habían respetado esa norma más que unos cuantos días. El mismo día que su padre dio la orden, al ver la tristeza de su mellizo, lo convenció de que cediera haciendo un pacto con él. Los días señalados -cuando Cersei le decía una de sus palabras clave- se encontrarían en la habitación de la muchacha. Entonces él decía la contraseña, ella abría, se sonreían y sin mediar palabra se metían entre las mantas. Y se quedaban dormidos, abrazados como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cersei sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Llevaba un año durmiendo totalmente sola, separada de su mellizo por centenares de millas. A menudo tenía pesadillas y se despertaba sudorosa, abrazada a un cojín, pero lo soltaba enseguida al darse cuenta de que no era Jaime.

Ahora él estaba allí, y no había necesitado ninguna señal ni contraseña para que acudiera a ella. Sintió una agradable calidez al tener la certeza de que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. _O más_ , se dijo con una pizca de vanidad.

Ambos fueron inmediatamente conscientes, esta vez de forma más incómoda, de cuánto habían crecido. Las piernas ambos se habían alargado: las de Jaime con una suave capa de vello rizado, se habían puesto nervudas y fibrosas; las de Cersei se habían ensanchado por los muslos y las caderas. En general, el cuerpo de Jaime estaba más delgado y fuerte, mientras que el de Cersei se había redondeado y suavizado.

Cersei acarició lentamente el brazo de su mellizo, sintiendo los músculos de él estremecerse bajo su contacto. Jaime la miraba fijamente, viendo solo el brillo de sus ojos bajo la débil luz plateada de la luna. Así estuvieron largo rato, en silencio, sin escuchar otra cosa que no fuera la respiración del otro. No hacían falta palabras porque ambos podían leer en el alma de su mellizo.

En medio del mar de calma y felicidad, Cersei sintió cómo un pequeño remolino de inquietud iba removiendo las aguas tranquilas. Trató de ignorarlo mientras repasaba la familiar silueta de Jaime con la punta del dedo índice, pero a medida que recorría su cuerpo, la sensación de tener un nudo en el estómago fue incrementando hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Cersei rompió el silencio en un susurro que pareció un soplo de brisa.

—Tienes que irte.

Jaime tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Para entonces Cersei ya estaba preparada y le tapó la boca con la mano, pues sabía que a su hermano lo cegaban los sentimientos y era capaz de gritar en medio de la noche.

—Estoy vigilada día y noche, Jaime —dijo ella rápidamente.

Su mano estaba en contacto con los labios fruncidos de Jaime y sentía su respiración cálida, ahora agitada y furiosa. Cersei no le veía la cara, pero conocía de sobra su expresión de enfado.

—Tranquilo, león —susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano libre. Inmediatamente notó cómo Jaime se relajaba un poco, aunque su ceño seguía arrugado.

El chico retiró con delicadeza la mano de Cersei que le tapaba la boca. Inspiró y expiró varias veces, sopesando lo que iba a decir. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz tranquila y extrañamente apática:

—Tienes razón, las damas en edad casadera no deben compartir su lecho. Te han educado bien.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada en mitad de otra caricia. Sintió cómo la cólera y la culpabilidad le subían por la garganta, y apenas pudo contenerse para no gritar. Jaime no podía… No pensaría en serio que ella… ¿Es que no entendía que lo hacía por su bien?

En ese momento su cólera se diluyó en rabia, y ésta dejó paso al miedo. ¿Es que habían perdido aquella inocente felicidad? ¿Estaba ella completamente equivocada y Jaime no la necesitaba?

Pero, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Le había dicho a Jaime que _tenía que irse_. Llevaba doce meses esperándole, soñando con él, y ahora que le tenía en su cama… ¿lo echaba? Un año atrás habría dado lo que fuera por estar con él, incluso arriesgarse a ser pillados. Ahora, todo parecía estar desmoronándose. ¿Acaso esto era madurar?

Cersei se puso tensa bajo las mantas, alzó la barbilla y miró a los dos puntos de luz de luna que eran los ojos de Jaime.

—Han intentado convertirme en una dama —susurró—, pero no se puede domar a una leona.

Jaime le aguantó la mirada en silencio. Cersei creyó ver algo en sus ojos, como un chispazo de esperanza. Sintiendo su corazón aleteando fuertemente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jaime y apretó suavemente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, notó cómo Jaime le apretaba la mano con fuerza, como si quisiera fundir la carne y volverla inseparable. Tan fuerte que Cersei sintió a través de sus dedos una cálida oleada de alivio, y la oyó cuando Jaime profirió un sonoro suspiro, tan fuerte que temió que la doncella lo hubiese oído. Rápidamente volvió a taparle la boca, acercándose más a él por la inercia del gesto. Jaime sonrió pícaramente bajo la mano de su melliza.

Cersei se puso alerta por si oía ruidos procedentes de la alcoba de la doncella. Si se concentraba, podía escuchar la respiración de la sirvienta… De pronto, notó algo húmedo y caliente en la palma de su mano. Jaime había sacado la lengua y estaba lamiendo su mordaza de carne. Cersei, debatiéndose entre el asco y la risa, retiró la mano y comenzó a hacer gestos a Jaime para que parara. Éste, haciéndose el tonto, se la volvió a coger y sacó otra vez la lengua.

Cersei se debatió y, sin poder evitarlo, sacó ella también la lengua para contraatacar. Así se inició una guerra silenciosa en la que los dos hermanos se retorcían y lamían mutuamente, haciendo esfuerzos hercúleos para aguantarse la risa.

Un ruido en la alcoba adjunta alertó a Cersei, que se quedó paralizada. Jaime, ajeno a todo, vio su oportunidad y agarró a su hermana por la cintura, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Soltó una risita por su triunfo y Cersei, preocupada, le mandó callar. Al ver el semblante serio de la muchacha, Jaime dejó de moverse y abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de ver mejor en la oscuridad.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero Cersei pudo distinguir perfectamente cómo una de las cortinas que le separaban de la doncella se movía. Sintiéndose más asustada que nunca, hizo lo primero que le pasó por la mente: se incorporó para coger la manta, que habían arrinconado durante la lucha, y tapó con ella a Jaime, a quien empujó hacia abajo para que su cabeza no sobresaliera. Acto seguido, recostó la cabeza sobre los almohadones y cerró los ojos, en su mejor imitación de una princesa durmiente.

Pasaron minutos, horas, años. O eso le pareció a Cersei. Sentía a su hermano pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándola bajo las sábanas, totalmente inmóvil, dispuesto a quedarse así durante milenios para protegerla. Cersei, aún fingiendo que dormía, se sintió halagada y se dio cuenta de que _no podía perderle_. La sensación era tan abrumadora que se estremeció, provocando que Jaime la apretara con más fuerza.

Nunca supo si la doncella la había visto, ni si realmente se había despertado y entrado en su habitación para comprobar si dormía. En cualquier caso, si lo hizo lo único que vio fue una inocente niña teniendo el más dulce de sus sueños.

Ya casi amanecía cuando Cersei hizo salir a Jaime de bajo sus sábanas. Tanto ella como él se habían dormido finalmente, en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado. Jaime se estiró como un gato, agradeciendo la recién recuperada movilidad de sus piernas. Cersei se sintió desnuda y fría en las zonas que él había dejado de abrazar, así que se pegó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él le acarició distraídamente los mechones dorados que le caían sobre la frente.

Jaime era la única persona con la que se sentía completamente segura. Con él no le hacía falta ponerse la máscara de dama, y podía ser lo que realmente era: una niña con ganas de jugar.

Aunque, en ese instante, pegada al cuerpo de su hermano, sintiendo cada músculo de él junto a sus suaves curvas, se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña.

Pero no pensaba dejar de jugar.


	3. Luz y calor

**3\. Luz y calor (I)  
**

Como una leona hambrienta rodeada de presas, Cersei se esforzaba por mantener los modales mientras a su alrededor cloqueaban sus doncellas de compañía. Una vez al día se reunían en un saloncito junto a los aposentos de Cersei, en la Torre del Ocaso, para hacer labores de costura, rezar y, sobre todo, hablar. Chismorreaban sin cesar sobre cualquier ínfima anécdota que hubiera sucedido en el castillo, o bien algún rumor que les hubiera llegado desde Lannisport, la civilización más lejana que conocían.

Normalmente, a Cersei le irritaban los cloqueos de aquellas gallinas, que reían como locas cada vez que ella hacía cualquier comentario para tratar desesperadamente de complacerla. Sin embargo, aquella tarde no le importaban: más bien la llenaban de un gozo desacostumbrado.

Cersei levantó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en el otro extemo del círculo que formaban las jóvenes, donde Maddie Crakehall cosía en silencio. Cersei casi se relamió de gusto al ver por una vez aquella enorme y asquerosa boca cerrada.

Entre sus doncellas, Maddie era la más osada, contestona y escandalosa del gallinero. Era hija de nobles y gozaba de una buena fortuna, y por ello se creía _al mismo nivel_ que los Lannister. Cersei odiaba a todas sus gallinas, pero en especial a Maddie Crakehall.

La susodicha llevaba toda la semana aprovechando cualquier nimiedad para sacar a relucir el nuevo título de su hermano, Tybolt Crakehall, ahora Ser. Para colmo, había sido escogido por Lord Tywin para acompañarlo en su viaje a Desembarco del Rey. Ante las exclamaciones de admiración de las gallinas y la amplia sonrisa caballuna de la Crakehall, Cersei no había disimulado un resoplido despectivo. Sabía que acompañar a Lord Tywin en su viaje no era más que una misión rutinaria para cualquier caballero de bajo rango, pero le bullía la sangre al ver la forma en que aquella idiota fardaba de él.

Fue Jaime quien le dio la idea para fastidiar a Maddie. A la hora de la cena, después de que Lord Tywin explicara por encima como iban los preparativos del viaje, Jaime anunció que pensaba ir de caza el mismo día de su partida. Cersei, viendo su oportunidad, puso su mejor cara de preocupación y exclamó:

—¡No dejaréis que Jaime vaya solo, Padre! Hace mucho que no viene por nuestros bosques y ha aumentado el número de jabalíes y bestias salvajes.

—No voy solo, Cersei —intervino el aludido—, tengo a Lancel…

Cersei hizo caso omiso de su hermano y continuó:

—Si uno de tus caballeros le protegiera…

Jaime abrió la boca para protestar, pero Lord Tywin se limitó a asentir secamente y centrar la atención en su merluza, mientras decía:

—Supongo que puedo prescindir de alguien.

—¿Alguien como Ser Tybolt? —añadió Cersei, casi saltando de esperanza.

Lord Tywin se encogió de hombros, y se dio por terminada la conversación.

Cersei volvió al presente y sonrió mientras observaba a Maddie, que cosía con aire distraído y preocupado. Quiso decirle algo, pero finalmente decidió no perder el tiempo discutiendo con aquella ignorante. Dirigió su atención de nuevo a lo que tenía entre manos: un retal de seda negra, tan suave y brillante que parecía vidriagón líquido. Su padre le había regalado un rollo de esa carísima tela importada de Lys en su día del nombre, y Cersei lo estaba guardando para hacerse un vestido. Sin embargo, durante los meses que había pasado sola había decidido recortar un trozo para hacerle un pañuelo a Jaime.

Y ya casi lo había terminado: en el centro del pañuelo había bordado con hilo escarlata un león, que le había costado semanas de trabajo meticuloso. La seda negra era increíblemente delicada: un punto mal hecho equivalía a destrozar la tela y el pañuelo entero.

Pero, gracias a los Siete, los años de entrenamiento en la costura habían dado sus frutos y el león había quedado perfecto, rugiendo erguido sobre sus patas traseras, exactamente igual al del escudo de los Lannister. Cersei había añadido una cenefa dorada a los bordes del pañuelo, y el resultado final era elegante y… Cersei no habría sabido cómo describirlo, pero le producía la misma sensación que una de las flores carnívoras que había en el Jardín de Roca.

Bella y mortífera.

El día en que Jaime había regresado Cersei no mintió a la septa: aún no había terminado el pañuelo. Todas las gallinas le decían que le había quedado precioso y que no se podía mejorar; incluso Maddie Crakehall había abierto su horrorosa boca en una mueca de admiración cuando la joven Lannister mostró su obra. Sin embargo, ella sentía que faltaba algo, y se había pasado las últimas horas mirándolo, acariciando los puntos y la suavidad de la seda en busca de inspiración.

Pero no pudo concentrarse durante mucho tiempo, porque en aquel momento se oyeron gritos de los guardias de la fortaleza. Pero otro sonido ahogaba las exclamaciones de los sirvientes y soldados: un desgarrador alarido de dolor.

Las muchachas se levantaron casi inmediatamente para asomarse a la ventana de la Torre y ver lo que sucedía en el patio de armas. Los gritos eran cada vez peores. Cersei se abrió paso a codazos entre las gallinas para tener mejor ángulo, y entonces lo vio: un guardia y un joven rubio vestido para la caza —¿Jaime? ¿Lancel?— bajaban de su caballo al hombre que gritaba. La pierna de éste, doblada en un ángulo extraño, no paraba de sangrar.

Cersei lo veía todo como en una ensoñación. El joven cazador era Lancel, ahora lo veía claro, ya que éste era más bajo y delgado que su hermano. Entonces, ¿quién era el hombre agonizante? La joven no podía parpadear, tragar ni respirar. El vidrio de la ventana parecía estar ondulándose, los oídos le zumbaban y los bordes de su visión se oscurecieron. Cersei supo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

En ese momento oyó un sonido que la hizo volver a la posesión de su cuerpo. Era una especie de quejido leve, y provenía de la boca de Maddie Crakehall. Cersei se giró hacia ella y lo que vio fue un reflejo de lo que debería haber sido su propia cara momentos antes: la chica estaba pálida como la cal, le temblaban los labios y en sus ojos empezaban a acumularse las lágrimas.

Maddie devolvió en ese instante la mirada a Cersei. Durante unos segundos se miraron: ojos verdes con ojos castaños. La mirada de Maddie contenía tanta tristeza, miedo y odio, que Cersei supo con certeza quién era el hombre herido.

* * *

—¡ _Furia_!

Jaime estaba lleno de barro hasta la cintura. Eso no le molestaba, aunque sabía que faltaba poco para el anochecer, y con él llegaría el frío y la humedad. Tenía apenas un par de horas para encontrar su caballo en medio del espeso bosque de Cuevaprofunda.

—¡ _Furia_ , vuelve! —llamó por undécima vez.

Había pasado lo que le parecía una eternidad desde que el enorme jabalí había embestido a Ser Tybolt Crakehall y ahuyentado a su preciada yegua. Él se hallaba agachado en la tierra cuando había sucedido todo, observando de cerca unas huellas de ciervo. El grito del caballero lo había alertado, y solo pudo observar cómo la flecha de Lancel se clavaba en el lomo de la enorme bestia al tiempo que ésta se lanzaba sin aminorar la marcha contra Ser Tybolt.

Por fortuna, la espada del caballero se había hundido profundamente en la tripa del animal y éste había dejado de luchar para siempre, no sin antes dejarle un profundo arañazo en un lado de la cara.

Lancel se hallaba en estado de pánico y Ser Tybolt inconsciente, así que Jaime se vio obligado a hacer algo que nunca hacía: ser la cabeza pensante y considerar la situación.

—Lancel, ¿cómo están vuestros caballos? —preguntó, con el cerebro trabajando a velocidad desacostumbrada.

—B-b-bien. Quiero decir, no. El mío bien, pero el de S-ser Tybolt se ha torcido una pata. Hay que sacrificarlo.

Era cierto. Se oían los relinchos de agonía unos cuantos árboles más allá.

—Mierda.

Jaime cerró los ojos y se concentró en formar una imagen de Cersei en su mente. Su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes lo tranquilizaron. Debía volver con ella. _Pero tendrá que esperar._

—Lancel, ayúdame.

Con la ayuda de su primo y unos cuantos intentos llenos de bufidos y esfuerzo hercúleo, subieron el corpulento cuerpo inconsciente de Ser Tybolt sobre el caballo de Lancel. Al terminar, lo amarraron y se dejaron caer contra la corteza de un tronco, agotados y cubiertos con la espesa sangre del caballero. Ante ellos, el caballo olisqueaba la hierba embarrada, sin notar aparentemente el enorme bulto que llevaba encima.

—¿Cómo vamos a volver todos? —preguntó Lancel, señalando por primera vez la obviedad en la que Jaime llevaba todo el rato pensando.

—Monta y vuelve con él a Roca Casterly. El maestre Creylen tiene que verle cuanto antes, o perderá la pierna.

Lancel lo miró con los ojos como platos, pero el tono y el rostro de Jaime no admitían discusión. Quizá por el alivio de verse a salvo, Lancel no hizo preguntas y montó lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose al trote hacia el sendero que llevaba a la fortaleza.

Jaime se acercó al origen de los quejidos equinos y vio a la pobre yegua de Ser Tybolt estirada en el suelo, espumando por la boca y mirándole aterrorizada. En efecto, tenía una pata torcida. Parecía haber sufrido el mismo destino que su amo. Jaime desenvainó su espada y terminó con su sufrimiento.

Ahora, apartando las ramas y saltando los arbustos hacia donde creía haber visto huir a su yegua, sintió que le abandonaba toda esperanza. Se había perdido.

—¡ _Furia_! —exclamó, pero ya sin fuerzas.

Nunca más iba a volver a casa. No iba a tener un futuro brillante como caballero de la Guardia Real, nunca podría conocer a Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer. Nunca podría abrazar otra vez a su hermana…

Al pensar en Cersei sintió una ansiedad descontrolada. Se detuvo y apoyó una mano contra un árbol, inhalando el aire a bocanadas rápidas y breves que apenas le llenaban los pulmones.

Cada vez hacía más frío. Jaime lo notaba porque al inspirar se le clavaba el aire gélido como una cuchilla en el cuello. Notaba los brazos y las piernas, cubiertos de barro y sangre, cada vez más pesados y fríos. Recordó entonces el cuento de los Caminantes Blancos del Norte, y casi le entró la risa. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un muerto viviente?

Una lluvia fina pero constante empezó a caer sobre el bosque cada vez más oscuro. Jaime avanzó unos pasos por pura inercia y se dejó caer, sin fuerzas ni ganas de vivir sobre el barro del camino…

 _El camino._

Jaime sintió que en su interior se encendía una pequeñísima chispa de esperanza, muy poca, pero la suficiente para ayudarle a incorporarse. En efecto, se hallaba en medio de un sendero bastante ancho, embarrado por la lluvia, pero sendero al fin y al cabo, que se abría camino con tesón entre los árboles.

Ahora la chispa se había convertido en una pequeña llama que le calentó los miembros y le ayudó a levantarse finalmente. Con la última luz del día, vio el lado por el que crecía el musgo en los árboles y tomó una dirección, prometiéndose que agradecería al maestre Creylen todas aquellas aburridas lecciones de geografía.

Caminaba cada vez más rápido. El rostro de Cersei era lo único en lo que pensaba, y a su manera le iluminaba el camino, ahora en penumbra. Caminar, Cersei, Cersei, caminar.

Dejó de llover. Ahora veía mejor el sendero, y se dibujaban mejor los contornos de los árboles. Jaime miró al cielo en busca de la Luna, pero no la halló por ningún rincón del cielo plomizo. Ahora veía muy nítido el bosque, con unos tonos demasiado cálidos como para ser la luz de la luna.

Jaime se detuvo, desconcertado. Volvió a alzar la vista y notó un cambio imperceptible en el cielo: ahora, sobre las nubes gris oscuro, ondulaba una espesa niebla que ascendía como… humo.

Fuego. ¿Alguien habría encendido una fogata en el bosque? La esperanza creció aún más en el pecho del Lannister, pero no duró mucho, pues se dio cuenta de que una simple fogata no iluminaría de tal forma el bosque. Unos chasquidos muy fuertes, como de madera rompiéndose, confirmaron su sospecha.

Había un incendio en el bosque.

Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Y cómo? Había llovido sin cesar y todo el terreno estaba húmedo, era imposible que algo prendiera. Jaime avanzó a grandes saltos por el bosque, intentando localizar el origen del fuego.

No tardó en encontrarlo, pues a lo lejos detectó un foco de humo espeso de color gris. Los árboles de alrededor parecían brillar con luz propia. Cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la tela de su jubón de caza, entró en la nube de humo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, vio que lo que ardía era el interior de una edificación grande de madera y piedra, seguramente una posada. Al estar bastante protegida por árboles, la lluvia no había llegado a mojarla. Sin duda el fuego habría empezado en el interior, donde los colchones de paja y las estufas de leña de mala calidad convertían la posada en un excelente pasto de las llamas.

Entonces oyó un grito. Era una voz femenina, y le pareció había gritado su nombre. Jaime no dudó un segundo y se acercó corriendo a la posada en llamas.

—¡Cersei!

Si su hermana estaba allí dentro, no había un segundo que perder. Intentó localizar la puerta, pero allí donde debería estar solo había una abertura lamida por el fuego, que daba paso a un abismo negro lleno de humo. Se dispuso a saltar para entrar en la posada.

—¡Jaime!

La voz aún no llegaba del todo clara, pero Jaime reconoció perfectamente a su hermana gemela. Había escuchado aquella palabra venir de sus labios millares de veces, pero nunca se había alegrado tanto de oírla. El grito provenía del bosque, a espaldas de Jaime.

Se volvió y se irguió de puntillas para ver sin éxito a través de la nube gris que lo rodeaba. El jubón se le deslizó hacia el cuello y el humo entró por su boca abierta y su nariz, haciéndole toser y lagrimear los ojos.

—¡Cersei!—gritó nuevamente, entre jadeos.

Entonces vio salir entre dos árboles una figura oscura encapuchada, montada sobre un caballo negro. Por un momento le pareció estar viviendo uno de los cuentos de terror que le contaba su ama de cría, donde el Desconocido se presentaba bajo diversas formas para avisar a los personajes de que su muerte se acercaba.

Pero en los cuentos Desconocido no tenía una cabellera dorada que ondeaba al viento, ni una voz dulce y cálida como la miel.

Jaime corrió como pudo, entre toses y jadeos, hasta el negro corcel. Cersei le tendió una mano y, con más fuerza de la que esperaba, lo izó para ayudarlo a montar. Sentado tras Cersei, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sintiendo que ya podía morir tranquilo, cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
